


Fanning the flames

by Ghost_droid



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ballet AU, More characters added later, Other, dance au, gender neutral reader, minor OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_droid/pseuds/Ghost_droid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo ren and you have something in common, a grudge and a passion for dance </p><p> </p><p>(A/N: Hey! I'm not a dancer so please feel free to point out any mistakes i make i'm trying my best to get the lingo an everything right so please bear with me, the reader will be using gender neutral pronouns but they will be a pointe dancer which is typically done by women and rarely by men so please bear with me on that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
Kylo ren x reader  
  
  


You were at the barre, class was beginning, but you were grinding your teeth as you remembered the past months events for what felt like the millionth time 

  
  


You'd been dancing at Republic’s dance house for most of your college career, but as graduation came and went you felt it was now time to move on from small local public performances to something more professional. 

Skywalkers school of dance had been your first choice, they had some of the most talented ballerinas of the century work with them, like your idol Padme amidala and her just as talented daughter Leia Organa. You idolized them for their dedication to dance, you’d been a dancer since you were a child but you only began specifically doing ballet when you were 14. 

You didn't exactly have the features of a classic ballerina, but you worked so hard to move past it you were now one of the top dancers at Republic . 

That's why your blood was boiling, you had auditioned for an open spot at Skywalkers a few weeks prior, it was quite obvious that you were a level above the rest but the instructor Luke was unphased by your display, yet you were still confident you would be the one receiving the spot despite his demeanor. 

But then  _ she _ showed up. 

She was cute at first glance, you hadn't seen her as a threat then. She had a simple cream leotard and brown pointe shoes, you had even smiled at her when her eyes cast over to you and the other dancers as she prepared to begin. 

 

Her dance was simple, but that's what made it so beautiful, she was so graceful your jaw dropped. You instantly felt jealousy creep its way into your heart as you looked to the instructor and realized you weren't the only one who noticed,Luke took a fast interest in her. 

She admitted when questioned that she was indeed an amatuer, she’d only been doing ballet for a short time but seemed to have a natural taking for it as people commented it fit her nicely, but she understood if her lack of experience would make her ineligible for the spot. It was obvious to everyone in the roo that there would be no such problem. 

 

You were infuriated when you received your rejection letter 

_ “Youre not quite what were looking for at this time.”  _

Dance studios had fought for you attention your senior year of highschool, but you chose Republic in hopes of transferring to Skywalker in the future. Well the future was here and your heart was coated in resentment towards your once dream school and their newest addition. 

 

The letter had come a week ago, you continued your classes at Republic as usual, your instructor commented this new note of aggression would not read well in future auditions. You only had one in mind and you now had an even slimmer chance, you had wanted to be in the winter formal performance, it was you states staple, people traveled from all over the country to see it performed at the state capital. It would have definitely made you a person of note in the dance community, your ticket to professional performance, but with such a small place like Republic stamped to you you barely stood a chance. You lamented for your loss of your chance, you could dance your little heart out but Republic would just leave you in the pile of many from their school that would be auditioning, while Skywalker would only send a trio of their very best, they'd shine above the rest no doubt. 

 

You were practicing your plies when you felt it, he was back. 

Over the past month a man would come in mid class and watch through the observer's window once or twice a week, you thought he’d been watching the class as a whole at first, but as you became familiar with the burn of his stoic stare, you soon understood  he was looking at you and you alone.  Anyone else would have reported him by now, but by the way your instructor didn't even acknowledge him at this point made you feel not much would be done if you did. You hadn’t the slightest idea who he was, he’d never approached you, but if he was allowed to just stare he couldn't have been that much of a danger. He intrigued you, tall and with dark locks with this certain aura around him, you’d be lying if he you said he wasn't attractive. He wasn't exactly your type, but there was something about him, his eyes, they were just so dark they just added to the allure of this stranger who insisted on seeing you dance. 

You decided to show off a little, your rejection had dealt quite the blow to your ego, at least your window watcher would appreciate your talents. Honestly as you thought about it it did sound a little creepy just letting this stranger watch you each week, he could be a creep for all you knew, but fuck it you’d worked your ass off and you’d rather have him as an audience than none at this point. 

 

You were walking out to your car, it was Thursday so you were taking a later class due to your early work schedule so the sun was setting as it was close to 7 by the time you left the locker room. The man from earlier basically came out of nowhere scaring the hell out of you. 

You screamed and grabbed your key ring which had a small pepper spray keychain, you should've known he was a creep!

“Get away from me or i spray!” 

He put his hands up in defense 

“I'm not trying to hurt you, just calm down.” 

“Like hell i will! You just come out of nowhere and expect me to be calm? I’ve seen you watching me, i should report you!” 

“If you were going to you would have weeks ago.”

He was right, but you weren’t letting your guard down just yet ,he smirked at your confliction, you were getting really close to spraying him just out of annoyance 

“What the hell do you want from me anyway?” 

“You think for a ballerina you wouldn’t have such a mouth on you.” 

“Don't stereotype me and answer my question.” 

He chuckled and lowered his hands 

“I want to offer you a spot at First order.” 

Wait what? 

First order was a dance school down in the riskier part of town, the first floor was like a normal dance studio, couples classes to learn tango together, nice things like that, But it was the second floor that was shrouded by rumor. The second floor was meant for private lessons and classes , you’d heard horror stories of their ballet instructor he was nightmare fuel for other dancers that just did this for fun, but those who like you were looking to be professional, it sounded more like a challenge. 

You lowered your spray in realization, if this man was who you thought he was.. 

“You're Kylo ren aren't you?” 

He nodded 

“I see my reputation precedes me, then you understand how rare of an opportunity this is.” 

You gulped, it was basically impossible to meet Kylo ren’s standards for private one on one lessons, and the few who had been in his class either succeeded greatly or left dance all together, he used harsh tactics to produce successful students, the fact that he had come out to ask you face to face said something, but you weren't sure his teaching style was for you.

 

“I'm sorry sir, but i'm just not sure we’d make a good fit.” 

His expression shifted to that of disappointment as you moved to continue to your car, what he said next made your blood run cold 

“ I know what happened at Skywalkers.” 

You nails bit into your hand as he regained your attention

“The girl has a natural talent, but she's nothing like you, your moves seep with passion that i haven't seen in years, you’re not perfect but with my teachings you could be.”

Your wounded pride fed off his words, you felt your anger and frustration towards your rejection building up again. 

“We may not be as renowned as Skywalker but we are growing bigger each passing day, I know what you want, join First order and i will make you an astounding professional, dance troupes from all over the country will be begging to work with you when we're done, you’ll never feel the sting of rejection again if you’ll just give me the chance to show you what you can really do.” 

He was very persuasive, he did have a few success stories, the Knights of Ren had once been his students and now they traveled all over to perform, could that really be you? Could you really pass this up? 

“Alright, i will give you a chance, on one condition.” 

If he was so eager to work with you, he could allow you that, he seemed intrigued anyway. 

“And that would be?” 

“The Winter formal performance at the capitol, she will be there in Skywalker’s trio i just know it, and i want to absolutely obliterate her.” 

He smiled and offered you his hand 

“It seems we're on the same page then, we start Monday.” 

You shook on it


	2. Improvement and Just Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just delving a little bit into how things at First Order are going

Kylo ren x Reader

You were in the studio once again, Kylo's class had filed out, they were done for the day but you were far from finished.    
You'd only been at First order for a month now but it felt longer, Kylo basically worked you to the bone each week but you were slowly yet surely getting used to it.

  
You still shivered at the memory of your first day, he was obviously trying to convince you to work with him but he refused to baby you, he showed you exactly how this arrangement was going to be from day one.   
You had felt frustrated as he called you out multiple times in front of his class, you were so used to being the prime example at Republic that it was startling and definitely disheartening to have to be corrected so often.   
Sure any dancer knew how to take criticism, but it had just been so long you felt like a child again amongst his other students.   
You had private lessons directly after his morning class on Mondays, you felt nervous as the room emptied and you two were left alone.   
You felt so helpless under his gaze, but you tried to fake your way back to confidence, you were one of the best, he wouldn't have wanted you if you weren't.   
He hadn't instructed you just yet, he seemed to be pondering something as he quietly paced towards you.   
  
_"You make your emotions much too obvious, I saw how you faltered with my criticism, you showed your classmates your weakness."_ __  
You were taken aback by the blunt statement, but you knew he was right, you'd always been an emotional person it was written all over your face __  
_"You may have been the best in Republic, but you let that taint you, you've gotten so used to praise you've let yourself fall into mediocrity ."_ __  
You huffed and began to protest but his stern look silenced you

__  
_"I'm not going to go easy on you, we made a deal and I will make you one of the most desired dancers in the country, but I will not tolerate mediocrity, I want your best every time."_ __  
You folded your arms and pouted, maybe he was right but you refused to let him get to you __  
_"That's if I decide to stick with you, this is only a trial run, or did you forget that Ren?"_ __  
He paused at your response, you felt as if you had gotten the upper hand but that was when he got a little too close for comfort. He began whispering, it was laced with cool anger that made you wish he would just yell at you.   
_"I see potential in you, but I don't take on brats who are too stubborn to think of change, especially in private lessons."_ __  
You gulped and tried to keep your legs from shaking __  
_"So you decide, walk out that door and watch where your career will go, I dare you."_ __  
You sighed and looked up at him, he was very intimidating, but you found it strangely attractive. This thought embarrassed you so you were forced to break eye contact, Kylo took this as a sign that he had won.    
_"Don't every try to intimidate me again (L/N)."_ __  
__  
You hadn't since, you felt he was starting to respect you as you began to trust his judgement. You had three private lessons a week and four regular classes, today was Friday so this would be your last private lesson of the week.   
" I want that leg higher (L/N), what'd we talk about getting too comfortable in a position?"    
You corrected your pose to his liking as you continued the routine he'd wanted you to run down this week, you'd been practicing at home in hopes to impress him.   
  
Kylo was indeed infatuated by you even if he wouldn't let it show, you had this raw energy that he could recognize and relate to. 

He’d always had issues with his emotions when it came to dancing, most people loved passion it truly told a story with each step of a dancer, but his family had always been known for grace that silenced and soothed aroom. Then there was him, the black sheep of the family, who went a little too far for his craft. He’d also been prone to large outbursts of rage and no dance studio felt that had a place in their routines. 

Kylo had been lost before First Order, his talent would be put to use through teaching instead of performing, he actually grew to like it, watching a person value his opinion and instruction. Most feared him, thought his methods were too harsh, crazy even, he wouldn't have his students slacking he’d keep them in the studio until he was absolutely sure their routine was to his liking. 

But then there was you.   
You were getting better, you still liked to argue but he actually liked it better when you gave just a little push to his pull, but he wouldn't let you do it too much, he was in charge here.    
He didn't like your attitude at first, he'd been civil in the parking lot when you met but he was the boss in his studio, you could be a brat at times but it was only because you'd been spoiled at Republic with constant praise and opportunity, but you were starting to grow past it. He felt childish just thinking it, but you excited him the most out of all his personal projects. Sure the Knights  had been successful he still got praise for teaching them but they never questioned him in the slightest, they were more controlled than you.    
What you lacked in perfection you made up for in riveting emotion.    
You were absolutely captivating.    
He hadn't been teaching you long, sure but he was starting to feel a certain way towards you and it was beginning to worry him. Kylo had very strict rules about students, but you were making it very hard to stick with them. 

Just the way you’d scrunch up your nose when you two argued, or the way your hair fell when you did your stretches, the shine in your eyes when you got a routine down. 

But what he loved the most was your love of dance, you were good at it and you knew it, but you told him you’d love it even if you had two left feet, it was just ingrained in you at this point, music moved through you in a beautiful way he wanted to nurture, he wanted to see you succeed. 

But what teacher didn’t? It was just him taking pride in his student that was it. 

He decided that this was enough for today, you gave him a small smile and a quick ‘see you next week’ and he watched you walk out the door. He tried to not let his eyes linger too long but he couldn't help it, he rubbed his face and sighed.

What was he going to do with you? 

  
  


You were feeling tired, you’d worked hard this week at both your job and First Order, Kylo didn’t show it but you knew behind that indifferent expression and monotone voice that he was pleased with your progress. 

You could also see something else under his mask, you weren’t quite sure what it was but he was becoming more lax with you, well as lax as one could expect from Kylo ren. His yelling was being replaced with deadpan humor and he would actually talk to you before class, you were starting to feel a bit friendlier than teacher and student. You could almost swear he might even be taking a different kind of interest in you with all those lingering stares he's been giving you lately. 

You bit your lip and shook your head as you undressed getting ready to slip into some pajamas and just binge some crappy cooking show on Netflix, you were just reading too much into it. Someone like Kylo, with his dark hair, mysterious eyes, and a body that looked like it was carved out of marble...one could only dream. He was far more interested in your joint goal of wrecking Skywalker and their newest dancer you were sure of it. 

You sighed thinking of his smooth, deep voice as he gave you praise, you ran your fingers through your hair. 

What were you going to do with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters gonna be more about outside the studio and your separate lives, these are kinda short i know lol but that's kinda how i want it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! I've been really inspired by ballerinas lately and i hope this is accurate, the first chapter is a little short but it'll be longer next time


End file.
